Nightfall
by lostrachel
Summary: Ezra Garcia is the new guy in town. Plagued with anxiety and frequent panic attacks, Ezra doesn't see being the new kid in Forks High School as anything other than a burden until he meets Renesmee. [OCxRenesmee] (otherwise, cannon pairings.)


_Disclaimer: I do not own any of Twilight's characters... only the ones I create._

**Chapter 1 - Knight**

Going to Forks, Washington wasn't my idea of a great time. In fact, it was far from it. My life was sincerely a series of fucked up events. First, my dad died in Afghanistan and secondly, my mother was determined to move to a small town in the middle of nowhere.

"Ezra, get up!" Mom yelled, shaking me until I opened my eyes.

Eyes bulging, "Mom! What did I tell you about boundaries?!"

"Yeah, yeah. Don't come in my room when I'm not ready."

"Yes!" I yell, "You're in my room!"

"Whatever, I'm your mom. Now get up before I decide to take away your cell phone!" She says as she walks out of my room.

After a few minutes, I decide to get up. Not that today was a particularly important day, but it was my first day at Forks High School and presentation was somewhat important to the student body. Not necessarily caring about the student body, I put on whatever is clean.

"Are you getting up?!" Mom yells up the stairs.

"YES!" I scream back, running through the door. Today was going to be a long day.

* * *

><p>Yeah, trying to seem cool driving into a school parking lot with a junky jeep is way harder than it looks. Not only do you attract attention with the unnecessarily loud motor, but you also attract attention for, well, being new. After parking in a lot about the size of my old houses driveway, I end up fumbling around with my backpack after noticing everyone's eyes are somehow glued to my face. I was always an extremely nervous person, and being in a new place I knew nothing about did relatively nothing to help with panic attacks. Finding enough courage within myself to get out of the car, I almost jet to the main office.<p>

"Hello, I'm Ezra Garcia!" I cough as I enter the office with seemingly electricity running through my veins.

"Ah, yes. You're Marie's son, right?" the secretary beams.

* * *

><p>After being sort of verbally violated by the secretary, I ended up finding my way to AP chemistry, my fifth hour.<p>

"You must be new." the teacher says monotonously while highlighting lines within a book.

"Yes!" I tell him, fishing through my backpack to find the slip the secretary gave me, only to find it my pocket. "Uh, here you go."

Taking one look at the crumpled up slip on his desk, he flattens it out on the side of his desk and says, "This is going to be a long year for you, Ezra Garcia. I hope you are more… organized then this."

"Yes, sir." I grumble, "I will be."

"Fair enough, my name is Mr. Lorenzetti." he orders, "Now if you will go take a seat next to Renesmee."

His arm stretched out to a table occupied by a girl. When her head bobbed up to look at me, I swear she was the most beautiful girl I'd ever seen in my life. Bronze curls framed her heart shaped face perfectly and her eyes swirled with different variations of brown, almost as if her eyes were too big for her face.

Slightly distraught by her beauty, I made my way to the desk. Almost tripping on the desks that were scattered all over the place. Taking my seat next to her, I felt her curious eyes examining my face almost as if looking for visible flaws. Nervousness entrapped me as I tapped my pencil against to smooth surface of the table.

"Could you maybe stop, please?" She questions, eyebrows scrunched together. Looking over at her for the first time up close, I feel my stomach flip. I immediately put my pencil at the top of the table and neaten up all the scattered paper I dumped there upon my arrival. "I'm sorry that was rude, I'm Renesmee. He introduced me to you, didn't he? I'm so dumb, I'm sorry."

"No, you're fine." I gulp, "Um, yeah he did but it was better from you. I mean, you're not dumb for saying your name it's customary when greeting someone and technically it'd be rude if you didn't."

A smile spread wide across her face as she absorbed everything I just said, a giggle escaped her lips and I swear it sounded like a wind chime medley, that was how beautiful it sounded. Through her giggles she said, "Yeah, my name is Renesmee Cullen. Yours?"

"Ezra Garcia." I laugh with her, attracting some unwanted attention to our table.

"That's different, I like it." She glows, doodling on the corner of her Stoich paper.

"I could say the same about your name." I say, taking out the Chemistry book I received at the main office.

Her facial features came to recognition to what I said, "My mom is kind of weird."

"Okay class, you may not want to be here, I certainly do not." Mr. Lorenzetti yells across the room, sending the class into hushed whispers, "But since it is a requirement by law, we find ourselves talking about the wonders of Chemistry! I'm expecting you all are mediocre in Chemistry already, and if you aren't, I'm giving you a pass to get up and leave."

"I _definitely _understand what you mean." I whisper to her, making her mouth set into a permanent smile all class period.

Mr. Lorenzetti ended up talking about how he hated mostly all of us, but the majority of his time was spent explaining the importance of the difference of molality and molarity. Which seemed trivial to me, considering at my old school we already went over this the first week of September but apparently in Forks, Washington… it was a little more slow.

We ended up playing a game that relied on a team to get the correct answer first and if you got the correct answer for 10 questions first, you got the golden onion. I wouldn't say I was competitive, but I did like winning. Okay, I was competitive but I didn't want to let Renesmee get turned off by my competitive nature.

She leaned in near me and whispered, "I'm very competitive, and I want the golden onion, Ezra."

Laughing I say, "Oh, I think I can handle being your knight right now. We're definitely going to win against these bozos."

Throughout the hour it was filled with us as a tag team, taking out all of the teams slowly but surely. With Renesmee's strength of setting up Stoichiometry problems and my strengths of doing math at the top of my head, we were an invincible duo compared to all the teams that had to type in all the numbers into a calculator. By the end of class, we had won the golden onion and I had won slightly more respect from Mr. Lorenzetti.

* * *

><p>"I can't believe we actually won!" Renesmee rejoiced, hugging me which sent me into shock at first, but I soon returned. The fact that a girl of her caliber actually hugged me <em>and <em>was great at chemistry, sent me into dreamland because to be honest, she consisted of all the qualities my dream girl would have.

"Well, I can." I grin, "I mean, you're definitely the smartest team mate I have had in a while."

Blushing profusely she says, "Well, thank you Mr. Garcia. I definitely couldn't have done it without you."

"No problem, I mean I am the math genius you have been looking for all your life." I tease, sending her into a fit of laughter.

"Shut up!" She smiles, pushing me a tad.

"Good job, new guy." A teenager with black cropped hair tells me, "Hi, I'm Alexander Green. High School quarterback, avid Marvel fan."

"Ezra Garcia." I greet, shaking his hand.

"Hey, me and my friends wouldn't mind telling you the nooks and crannies of this place at lunch, Garcia." Alexander says, winking at Renesmee.

"Uhm, are you alright?" I ask Renesmee, watching her face change from a smile to a slight frown.

"Yeah, totally." Renesmee smiles, almost as if it took effort to do. "I sit with my fam-, I mean friends anyways. Probably not the crowd you like."

"Oh," I frown, "Well are you sure?"

"Don't worry Ezra!" She smiles, laughing at me. "I've gotten by fine without you."

"Well, not without our ultimate chemistry team."

Renesmee rolls her eyes, "Be quiet,"

"But are you sure?" I smile half-heartedly.

"I'm _fine_, seriously, not hurt feelings here." She says while walking away with the onion, "Thanks for being my knight in shining armor, Ezra!"

"No problem!" I shout after her, sending her to look back and blush.

"Dude, you're so lucky." Alexander tells me, putting an arm around my shoulder.

"What do you mean?"

"Renesmee _Cullen_ just flirted with you!" He cheers, shaking me.

* * *

><p>After leading me to the table with about five guys, he told everyone what just happened that apparently was news worthy.<p>

"Excuse Alexander, he just kind of has had a crush on Renesmee since she came here." A guy with brown hair and a lanky build tells me, "I'm Ethan Yang."

"I'm Ezra Garcia."

"That's Bryan King," Ethan introduces. He points to a blonde haired, more built guy in a Green Bay Packers jersey.

"Hey," I greet, only to get a grunt and a nod from him as he ate basically the entire mound on his plate in one bite.

"Oh and over there is Greg Hotchman." Ethan shouts across the table, "He has hearing problems so whenever you talk to him, pretend he's your hearing disabled grandmother."

"Shut the fuck up, Yang." Greg snickers, throwing his apple at Ethan's head. He's relatively average, with brown hair and almost black eyes but somehow he wore a dress shirt and dress pants to school which threw off everything considering his personality. "I'm Greg, if you ever need a fake id, talk to daddy."

"Also, anything that's illegal, talk to him because he's a fucking criminal." Ethan explains.

"Okay, I only went to Juvy and it was for like a week." Greg snorts, sitting back down.

"Can we talk about how in hells name you got Renesmee Cullen to talk to you?" Alexander questions.

Sitting down with my tray, I say rather uninterestingly, "I don't know, we're lab partners in Lorenzettis class."

"I hate that fucking teacher." Bryan says as he gulps down another serving of beef stew.

"Isn't Renesmee like ridiculous smart at chemistry?" Greg asks, intrigued.

"Yeah, but I mean I'm pretty good at Chemistry too." I tell them, earning a backwards glance from everyone at the table.

"Well, man." Ethan laughs, "Looks like we have a nerd on our squad now!"

"It's about motherfucking time!" Greg hoots.

Just then I see a group of people come into the room, and I completely stop what I'm doing. These people were outwardly, flawless. Their faces seemed to have straight jaws and faces. Nothing was really round or imperfect -they were just inhuman it seemed.

Greg looks to the area I'm enchanted by, "Oh that's the Cullen clan."

"Renesmee?" I ask.

"Well, yeah." He states. "Her family. But it's weird."

"Yeah, see that one there?" Alexander orders, pointing at a voluptuous blonde. She was probably the most flawless women he'd ever seen. And he'd seen some pretty flawless women within Playboy magazine issues. "That's Rosalie Hale. She's with Emmett."

The guy they indicated as Emmett was easily ten times the size as Bryan. He was built to take down any size militia it seemed. He almost seemed frightening, if not for the fact his eyes turned to goo in the presence of Rosalie.

"Oh and here comes Alice Cullen." Ethan says, "She's weird, always happy. It's like she recharges everyday with twice the energy of yesterday. And that scarey looking dude? That's Jasper Hale."

The girl was short with cropped hair. Her eyes were golden, as it seemed every one of them were so far. She twirled around in Jaspers arms as he gulped down and looked as if he was practicing maximum restraint.

"That beauty? Yeah that's Bella Cullen. She's with Edward." Bryan smiles. He points to a girl with Brown hair and brown eyes. She was rather plain but her radiance whenever she looked at Edward illuminated her features. Edward seemed strong, but looked as if he had no problems in the world. "They're a power couple within the school. Everyone wants one of them but they can't keep their eyes off one another."

"There's this rumor that Bella Cullen used to live here." Alexander whispers, "And her father is the old retired cop, Charlie Swan."

"Okay, that doesn't make any sense though." Greg talks back, "Then how would Bella retain her youth?"

"I don't know, dip shit." Alexander counters, "It's a fucking myth."

Just then, Renesmee walked in. Her eyes searched the room until she found his, a small smile appeared on her face and she gave him a small wave.

"Hey!" Ethan shouted. "EARTH TO EZRA!"

"Oh," I snap, "Sorry guys."

"As we were saying, are you going to try out for the football team?" Alexander pleads.

"We need another quarterback." Bryan agrees, gulping down a third serving of food.

"I thought?" I gesture towards Alexander.

"As good as I am, I'm no superman. We need a guy that is just as good as me, and who we can trade in and out with me." Alexander explains. "C'mon man, I could teach you if you don't know."

"It's not my thing." I lie. I was one of the quarterbacks at my old high school.

I redirected my attention to Renesmee, who was sitting next to her family. Her eyes were already on me, smiling and giggling while pointing at the golden onion. Throughout the entire lunch period, it was a series of paying attention to the guys, and smiling at Renesmee.

My day went by effortlessly, and the guys became more strong advocates for me on the football team after gym. Tired of the annoying comments, I eventually folded and regretted it instantly. The comments of rejoice were more annoying then the comments trying to persuade me to do it.

After school, I made my way to my crappy jeep. Not only did it have a mediocre amount of rust on the bumper, but the doors were sticky and frequently refused to open. In my sixth attempt to open the door, the handle to open my car fell off -again.

"Hey stranger!" Renesmee popped up, slightly startling me. I immediately put the handle behind me and looked at her nervously.

"Hey Renesmee." I say, looking around only to find all the Cullens eyes on me… almost predatory in their gaze. I cough and Renesmee follows my gaze, frowning.

"Go away!" She shouts at them, frantically waving her hands in the other direction. They smirk at each other and end up going in their cars.

"Thank you."

"Don't worry about it, they can be… protective." Renesmee sighs, "Uhm, do you need help with that handle?"

I look over to my hand, realizing I'd relaxed my shoulders and saw the handle in visible sight. "Oh no, no, no you don't have to help."

"I want to." She smiles, taking the handle and gently putting it back in place, twisting the screws to stabilize it with her pinky nail. "I hear you're trying out for quarterback."

"How'd you know…?"

"Small town, Ezra."

"Alexander?"

"Yup."

"Yeah, I don't know if I'm going to do it…"

"You should," She says, "We definitely need it. Our football team is not very good at all."

"Well maybe I will." I laugh, "It'll be like community service."

"Okay, you've been here like less than 9 hours." She counters, "You cannot talk bad about Forks High School."

"You can only do that?"

"Right." She squeaks, finishing the handle and opening the door.

"Right, right, right." I laugh, "Thanks for the handle help."

"Anytime, partner." She smiles along with me. "See you tomorrow!"

Renesmee makes her way to the Volvo, a slight skip in her step.

"Hey Renesmee!"

She turns around with a bright smile spread across her face as if in anticipation. It may have been my first day knowing the girl, but I wanted so badly in that moment to ask her out. But I knew I couldn't. Because what girl wants to be with a guy that has panic attacks or does more math in their head then goes out with friends? The answer: Nobody. "Be Safe."

"That's no problem, Ezra."

I watched her go into the back seat and as soon as the car was out of sight, I repeatedly hit my head on the door and shouted "stupid, stupid, stupid!"

After a successful football practice, and acceptance as the quarterback of Forks High School, I headed home.

Some people may say that it wasn't masculine to cook, but to be honest, if you had my mom you would have to learn how to cook, whether you were a boy ora girl. My mother was a less than satisfactory cook. She burnt toast… on _accident._

As I cooked the beef for the tacos I ended up thinking of the Cullens. They were all sickly pale except Renesmee. Something about her made him smile and feel good. Her presence was always happy but never too energizing.

I ended up eating alone because my mom was late from the hospital again. I made my way to my bed after dinner and I couldn't get Renesmee off my mind, her beauty and her brains would make any man wither. I ended up doing all of my weeks worth of Chemistry just to try to get my mind off of her. I came to a conclusion about Renesmee after I finished reading twelve chapters and annotating of my chemistry book -Renesmee will be the end of all my rational thinking if we were to keep simultaneously flirting with each other.

I had to get her out of my head and I knew just what I had to do -play football.

* * *

><p><em>Hey so you should tell me what you think!<em>

_I'd love you forever! Tell me what you think about Ezra or Renesmee or whoever! _

_Review review review! :) _

_(stay safe tonight or this morning where ever you are and I hope you know your opinions are important and valid! ...especially to me.)_

_~lostrachel _


End file.
